Four Lorne
by Damien J. Frost
Summary: Ten more drabbles to ten more songs. Gooeyness, loss, Chanukah and hoedowns ensue. Playlist Shuffle Challenge - Cam, Creddie, Spam, Seddie.


**Four Lorne  
**by Damien J. Frost

**Disclaimer:** iCarly, and all items associated with, are property of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, et al. The songs noted are property of the artists, writers and labels. There is no profit being gained from the content of this story and it is to be used solely for private entertainment purposes. The plot is the intellectual property of the writer. No parts of this story are to be duplicated or posted elsewhere without the expressed permission of the author.

This story is rated "K+" or "PG" by the guidelines of the fansite on which it is posted.

--

_**Stick It **_**– Keith Anderson**

Sam doesn't know what she's done. She stares at the door that had been slammed in her face, trying to figure it out.

Suddenly, the door opens again, and her face is filled with the shirt she'd worn the night before. The door slams shut again.

She peels the shirt off her face and stares at the lipstick stain on the collar and the napkin with a phone number on it.

"Shit."

Sam throws the shirt on the ground and proceeds to pick the lock and let herself into their apartment.

"Carly…"

Sam ducks as a suitcase flies over her head.

"Get out Sam! I'm done!"

Seeing the look in Carly's eyes, Sam knows there's no hope. So she leaves.

--

_**Different People**_** – No Doubt**

"It's amazing what can happen in ten years, huh?"

I look at Carly, wondering what she's talking about.

"I mean, here we are two completely different people, best friends."

I smile and nod.

"Yeah, but we work together, you know?"

She nods.

I decide to take a chance. The chance.

"Hey, Carls?"

She looks over at me, her little half smile on her lips.

"Close your eyes."

She looks at me strangely, but complies.

I lean forward and place my lips softly on hers.

She kisses me back, softly, but I know something's wrong. I pull back and look into her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

I sigh and scoot away from her.

"How long have you known?"

She shrugs.

"Probably before you did. I'm really sorry Sam. I don't feel like that for you. But if I _was_ gay, I'd totally go for you."

She always knows how to make me feel better.

--

_**The Chanukah Song**_** – Adam Sandler**

"Wait, we're doing what?"

Sam smiles brilliantly at Carly and holds the menorah a little higher.

"We're going to celebrate Chanukah."

Carly slowly sets her hand on the blonde's forehead. Sam looks at her dubiously.

"Okay, you're not sick, so what's up?"

Sam sets the menorah on the countertop and grabs Carly's shoulders and shakes her.

"Eight days! Carly! Eight days of presents! We've been gypped! Gypped I tell you!"

Carly rocks back and forth through Sam's rant.

"Okay! Okay! We'll celebrate Chanukah!"

Sam releases Carly and plays with the menorah a little more. She looks back at Carly and grins.

"Do you think we can get out of school for it?"

Carly walks over to the couch, grabs a pillow and whaps Sam.

--

_**Cassie**_** – Flyleaf**

"Carly! No!"

The gunshots blaze through the air as Sam watches. Carly jerks like a marionette.

Sam runs to her falling body. She feels a burning pain rip through her chest and she collapses just short of Carly. She stretches her hand out, trying to reach the brunette. Carly reaches too.

Their hands clasp as more gunshots ring out.

"I love you."

Carly smiles and mouths the words back, blood trickling from her mouth.

Everything goes dark.

--

_**I Don't Have to Wonder**_** – Garth Brooks**

I sit outside the church in my beat up old mustang. I watch the front door, smoking cigarettes and flicking them out the window.

Then, the doors burst open and you come out, smiling brilliantly, holding his hand and laughing.

I watch you until you climb in the limousine, and then I drive off the other way.

I get home and pull the ring from my pocket. I sigh and set the ring on the mantle, next to the note from you.

_Sam,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm marrying Freddie._

_I love you,_

_Carly_

--

_**Lil' Jack Slade**_** – Dixie Chicks**

"Seriously?"

Spencer beams at Sam.

"What? This is going to be awesome! Have you ever been to a hoedown?"

Sam glares at him.

"No, and I had hoped to keep it that way."

Spencer grins and grabs her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor.

An hour later and completely out of breath, Spencer and Sam stumble off the floor and fall into each other.

"Remind me to thank you."

Spencer grins and kisses her passionately.

--

_**Perfect Ending**_** – Spineshank**

Sam throws him against the locker, denting it.

"Stay away from her Freddie. Before I put you in the hospital."

He stares at her, a little afraid, but stands up for himself.

"No! She's my friend too, Sam!"

She punches the locker, mere inches from his head.

"Stay away from her!"

Finally fed up, Freddie pushes her.

"Why? Tell me why Sam!"

Tears are in her eyes, but she doesn't let them fall.

"Because I'm in love with her."

He stares at her, uncomprehending.

Then he looks over her shoulder and his face falls.

Sam spins around and her heart stops at the sight of the other person.

Carly.

--

_**Desperado**_** – Eagles**

"You shouldn't always have to be alone, Sam."

She doesn't turn around, doesn't acknowledge him. He steps closer and sets a hand on her shoulder.

Finally, she breaks.

"I can't…"

He tilts his head to the side and waits.

"I can't get hurt again, Freddie. Everyone I love hurts me."

He pulls her into a hug and rocks her back and forth as tears start to fall.

"Well, we love you, Sam. All of us. And we'd do anything to see you happy."

She looks up at him, and he's stuck at just how vulnerable she looks. He's never seen her like this.

"Even you?"

He grins and nods.

"Of course."

She pushes up on her toes and closes the little distance between their lips.

--

_**Dirty Window **_**– Metallica**

Another dreary day in the Emerald City. I stare at my reflection in the window. I can't remember the last time I ate. I think it was Sunday. Today's Tuesday. I've gone longer.

Carly's gone. Somewhere on the other side of the country.

Freddie's gone. He followed her like a puppy to that somewhere.

My house is spotless. Like, scary spotless. Except for this window.

I have no job. I have no money. I have no food.

I'm wasting away, and I'm not sure anyone cares.

Spencer's gone. Moved to LA after he married some girl. I don't know. I didn't go to the wedding.

Mrs. Benson's gone. Followed Freddie, afraid to let him out of her sight.

My mom's gone. Killed by some guy who stalked her home from work.

I haven't left my house in months.

There's a knock on my door.

I stare at the door until the knocking stops.

I turn back to the window.

--

_**What I Got – **_**Sublime**

"Sam!"

"What? Mmph!"

"Are you stoned?"

"No! Yes! Maybe… yes, heh, yes I am."

"Oh my God! What is wrong with you?"

"What? Did you want some?"

"Wha? No! Of course not! Why? Do you have some?"

"Ha-ha! Carly Shay wants to get stoned!"

"I do not! Shut up!"

"Looky here! Plenty of weed for you to try it out."

"Put that away!"

"Okay, Carly, really? Yes or no?"

"Okay, fine."


End file.
